


Melt away (in your arms)

by darielivalyen



Series: Can't Fight His Moonlight [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hiding, Incest, Invisibility, M/M, Magic, Trapped In A Closet, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darielivalyen/pseuds/darielivalyen
Summary: Professor Swan tells Sahure and Atlas to stay out of sight, but when the invisibility spell wears off they need to find a place to hide from the approaching people. They find a closet, but... it's very small. Awkward things happen.This might turn into an actual fanfic (longer, with a full story and multiple chapters), and this scene could end up being reused.Enjoy!
Relationships: Atlas Ernhardt/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: Can't Fight His Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619605
Kudos: 12





	Melt away (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fanfic came from a song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed0lyo7Xf3E

Everything seemed to be going according to plan. We left Professor Swan’s office and headed straight for the dorms. We might have made a tiny detour to check on the Mirror Room and to ask the Sentinel about what had happened there, but I was quite confident we still had enough time to get to safety before Atlas’ invisibility ended. Apparently, luck wasn’t on our side because as soon as we entered a corridor leading to the main hall the spell started flickering. 

“I think we might be running out of time,” I told him. 

“You think?” he dead-panned. 

“Well, at least we’re alone. Even if the spell wears off, we should still…”

Before I got to finish my thought, Atlas glared at me and clasped his hand over my mouth. 

“Shut up. Someone’s coming.” 

We heard voices. While Atlas must have been nervous about getting in trouble for being seen, I nearly got a panic attack. These weren’t just any voices. They belonged to Shreya, Griffin, Beckett, and Zeph! We needed to find someplace to hide and quick. I wouldn’t know how to explain to them where I’ve been and what has happened since I last saw them. This needed to wait. I needed time to wrap my head around it myself first. 

“We have to hide,” I hissed through his fingers. “These are my friends!”

“Shit.” 

He removed his hand and started searching for a passable hiding spot. I didn’t see any niches in the walls, and there were no statues we could hide behind either. It seemed like there was no way out. We would have to explain to my friends everything that has happened. 

Suddenly, I felt Atlas jerk me towards the nearby wall. I looked at it and saw nothing, which only made him roll his eyes. 

“It’s a closet,” he said, opening an invisible door and pushing me inside. 

Before I knew what was happening, he was slipping inside himself and closing the door behind him. 

The closet was awfully small, definitely too small for two people. We were standing chest to chest, our whole bodies pressed together. While I couldn’t see a thing, I could feel Atlas’ warm breath on my cheek. I could also feel his silvery magic. It interacted with my own golden energy, and it made me want to laugh. This strange mixing of our energies felt surprisingly good. It was weirdly intoxicating. 

The voices outside were getting louder. I wasn’t able to tell what they were saying, but they were definitely about to pass by our hiding place. _Couldn’t they just hurry the hell up?_ My whole body was getting uncomfortably stiff, and, judging by the fact Atlas was constantly trying to shift his arms, he must have felt the same. 

“Put them around me,” I whispered, too afraid to look him in the eyes. 

He gasped, and I thought for a moment that he would hiss at me and push me away. I wasn’t expecting him to actually pull me closer and wrap me in his arms. He felt warm. Warm, solid and unmistakably familiar. His arms were strong and there was something truly fierce in the way he held me. Like he never wanted to let go. Like he would do anything to keep me safe. Like he needed to keep me safe to be able to feel safe himself. Upon feeling that, I wrapped my arms around him as well. 

“Are you o…” I started, but he pressed my face to his neck. 

My tongue must have touched his skin because I felt him shiver. That was when I realized what he was doing. My friends stood right on the other side of the door. They must have stopped for a second. _What could they possibly be waiting here for?_ We both held our breaths, and I felt his arms tighten around me. 

“They’re gone,” he whispered a moment later. “Come on.”

He opened the door and we both stumbled out of the closet. Well, perhaps I did the stumbling and he tried to catch me. When I looked at him, I noticed that he was blushing profusely and he didn’t want to meet my eyes. I felt slightly embarrassed myself, but it wasn’t because I felt weird about what happened. It was because I enjoyed it. 

“Atlas…”

“Shut up,” he said, cutting me short. 

After that unexpected situation, we were forced to sneak past a few more people, but, ultimately, we ended up in my room. I tried to talk to him about what happened in that closet, but he must have decided that there was no need for that. As soon as I closed the door, he asked me for a towel and left the room to take a shower. When he came back, he was already wearing his nightclothes. 

“I’m going to sleep,” he said, pulling out his bedroll. 

I watched him for a few minutes as he was preparing to go to sleep, trying really hard to make some sense of what happened earlier. 

“Atlas?” I asked a bit later when we were both about to fall asleep. 

He was silent for a long while, and I was beginning to think that he might have already drifted away. 

“What?” He sounded tired, but there was no anger in his voice. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

I heard him shift in his bedroll. Maybe to look at me? It was hard to tell because I could only see the outline of his body in the darkness. 

“Does it matter?” 

“H-how could it not?” I gasped. “I won’t be able to fall asleep if I think you’re mad at me.” 

He sighed. 

“I would have punched you if I was mad.” 


End file.
